


Technoblade

by SuzeOfTheValley



Category: DSMP - Fandom, David - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Technoblade - Fandom, dave - Fandom, techno - Fandom
Genre: Cabin, Cliff - Freeform, Cute, David - Freeform, DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hot, M/M, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Snow, TechnoBlade, dream - Freeform, kiss, philza - Freeform, soft, techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzeOfTheValley/pseuds/SuzeOfTheValley
Summary: Apologies are tough, I must admit.Yet, forgiveness is tougher.Luckily for you, Technoblade felt different about that.
Relationships: Technoblade & Reader
Kudos: 14





	Technoblade

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for choosing to read this story! i hope you enjoy and leave suggestions in the replies on who i should write a 1 chapter story about next:))

It was him. 

He was there, once again. 

It was strange, wasn’t it? 

He was there every minute he could be.

It was the only place for him to think. For him to get his thoughts aligned.

The way he peered into the sun, as if it didn’t pain his eyes. It was the only way he’d feel something. 

“Techno?” Your soft voice made him jump slightly. His head faced your way, as he kept strong eye contact to not let himself wonder in thought around you. 

“You’re out here, again?” You queried. His face softened as he looked down on the snowy cliff. 

“Don’t you believe places like these are better to be enjoyed alone?” Technoblade switched his glare onto the sun again, completely ignoring your previous question.

“No need to be all cocky... I’m worried about you, you know?” You discontinued in the middle of your sentence, you weren’t sure if you wanted to admit your worries to him. 

He seemed rather upset by that.

“...You? Worried? Since- Since when do you care?” He was intimidating as he stood in front of you. He sighed and fixed the way his crown sat on his head.

“...You never cared. You know that. Please leave, I don’t feel like talking.” The last few words came out of his mouth very softly. The guilt struck over you from all the months before. 

If only he knew.

If only he knew how you always cared,

you always wondered where he would go,

you always wondered what he was doing,

you always wondered what he was thinking of, sometimes even hoping it’d be you.

Oh, how badly you wanted his figure against yours, giving you a warm embrace until you both feel healed. 

You needed him,

yet he was helpless to you. 

Your frustration was valid.

The lingering thoughts of needing him yet knowing that desire would never come true.

Yet, never, in those months, have you even concidered apologising nor telling him the truth. 

You stared ahead and wondered.

“...Technoblade?” You voiced gently, knowing damned-well he wouldn’t respond.

You cleared your throat and inhaled deeply.

“I... I’m sorry for everything I’ve said to you. It all came from frustration and I didn’t know how to deal with it. I want you to know that I am sorry for the way I’ve acted.” 

His cheeks moved up slightly. 

You felt satisfied.

You made him smile.

Just as you felt the need to tower down the cliff to the big cabin in the middle of a snowy scenery, his hand wrapped around your wrist and he pulled you close to him.

His hands cupped your elbows. 

He made sure his face came closer to yours.

There were only a few centimetres between them.

“It sucks to suck, I guess.” He abruptly spoke as he quickly let you go and climbed off of the cliff, making his way to his own cozy, cabin.

He left you there dumbfounded while he had a big grin plastered across his face.

But despite everything, all you could think about was how close you were to kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there again! i hope you enjoyed reading this<33


End file.
